Les plus beaux moments
by Liosalfar
Summary: Tous les shinobis ont un souvenir précieux, enfoui au plus profond d'euxmême... Tendresse, honte, désespoir... Beaucoup de souvenirs, beaucoup d'émotions.


_Voilà__ une «nouvelle» fic (entre parenthèse, car elle existe depuis longtemps XD), ou plutôt un ensemble de One-__Shot__, décrivant un peu le passé des __shinobis__…_

**_Les plus beaux moments._**

**_Kiba_**

* * *

"Joyeux anniversaire !" 

Le petit garçon brun n'en revenait pas : quoi, cette pièce si scintillante, ces banderoles si colorées, ces petites flammes vacillant au bout de trois bâtons de cire, posés sur un énorme gâteau glacé de chocolat, c'était pour lui ?

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon bébé chéri !", sourit cette femme si douce et si belle, celle qui, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, posé sur sa poitrine, n'avait cessé de l'entourer d'attentions et de prévenance. Les deux lames rouges tatouées sur ses joues se retrouvaient sur les siennes, et sur celles de sa soeur aînée, qui le serrait vigoureusement dans ses bras.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Kiba !", s'écria-t-elle en déposant une bise sonore sur la joue potelée. "Tu as trois ans, maintenant, t'es un vrai Inuzuka !"

La femme si belle... Maman... éclata de rire, avant de pointer un index malicieux vers lui.

"Oh, ne te crois donc pas encore Inuzuka, mon petit Kiba ! Tu as beaucoup de travail à faire !

-Mam... an... Je... veux... nuzuka..."

L'autre fille, environ deux à trois fois plus âgée que lui, sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

"T'as entendu, Maman ? Il veut être un Inuzuka...

-Et il va l'être...", sourit fièrement Maman.

"Mais d'abord... On mange le gâteau !

-Souffle, Kiba !", s'exclama Hana en le hissant sur sa chaise. "Souffle tes bougies !"

Kiba vacilla deux ou trois secondes, fixant de ses petits yeux fins les trois flammes plantées sur le gâteau comme autant d'adversaires à abattre.

"Fais un vœu en soufflant tes bougies, mon ange...", sourit Maman en s'asseyant.

Kiba ferma les yeux, et se concentra.

_"Veux... __Nuzuka__ !"_

Et, d'une inspiration bien calculée, souffla d'un seul coup ses trois bougies sous les applaudissements familiaux.

"Bravo, Kiba !", félicita sa soeur. "Ton vœu va se réaliser !

-Bravo, mon grand !", sourit Maman en coupant la première tranche. "Tiens, voilà pour le roi de la journée !"

Et Kiba se trouva avec une grosse part de gâteau dans son assiette.

"Waaaaaah !", sourit-il innocemment alors que son odorat déjà bien aiguisé décelait sous les effluves suaves du chocolat, le craquant de la nougatine et l'essence délicate du café.

-Et encore un peu de nougatine pour mon Kiba qui aime ça !", rit Maman en s'exécutant.

-Bon appétit !", s'exclama Hana en commençant sa part.

* * *

Après avoir repris trois fois du délicieux gâteau, Kiba commença à se sentir un peu ballonné. 

"Ben, Kiba, ne commence pas, tu n'as pas encore reçu tes cadeaux !", pouffa Hana en le voyant dodeliner de la tête.

-En parlant de ça, Kuroaru, va donc chercher celui du clan...", sourit mystérieusement Tsume en croisant les jambes.

-J'vais chercher le mien !", s'exclama Hana en filant dans sa chambre.

-Tu vas être gâté, mon fils...", joua Tsume en titillant le nez du concerné, qui lui attrapa les doigts, et joua avec comme une poupée.

La porte d'entrée grinça doucement, alors que le gros chien noir revenait.

"Ah, et voici donc le principal...", sourit Tsume. "Mais on va commencer par celui d'Hana..."

La jeune fille reparut, un petit paquet dans ses bras. "Joyeux anniversaire, Kiba !", sourit-elle en le lui mettant dans ses mains. "C'est de ma part !"

Tout excité, le gamin défit le paquet, arrachant le papier doré et les rubans...

"Woaaaah !"

Un beau blouson trônait au centre du paquet.

"Essaie le !", sourit Maman en le dépliant. "C'est Hana qui l'a choisi..."

L'enfant glissa une main dans la chaude manche que lui tendait sa mère, puis l'autre... Avant que Hana ne ferme le manteau.

"Il te va comme un gant !", s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu ne trouves pas, Maman ?

-Je suis d'accord, on dirait un vrai Inuzuka.", sourit Maman en invitant Kuroaru à s'approcher.

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, et lui jeta un regard tendre.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour toi, Kiba... Tu entres dans le clan des Inuzuka. Voici... le présent que le clan offre à tout nouveau membre... Kuroaru...", termina-t-elle en laissant le gros chien s'approcher.

Ce dernier portait quelque chose dans sa gueule, quelque chose qu'il posa délicatement devant l'enfant.

C'était une boule.

Une boule blanche.

Rien de bien intéressant.

* * *

Kiba tourna un regard étonné vers sa mère, qui lui sourit doucement. 

"Allez, Kiba !"

Il finit par s'agenouiller, suspect... reniflant l'air. Kuroaru, voyant que le contact ne se faisait pas, poussa délicatement du bout du museau la petite boule blanchâtre...

"Ah ben voilà !", sourit Hana.

Qui révéla une truffe rose.

Kiba, surpris, s'approcha suspicieusement... Et la petite truffe rose, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, reniflant l'air... Vint buter contre le nez de l'enfant.

Qui recula aussitôt, surpris.

"Mîîîîî...", gémit la boule blanche en reniflant encore. "Mîîîî..."

Kiba s'approcha de nouveau, renifla doucement... Avant de laisser le museau toucher le bout de son nez. La truffe humide parcourut doucement tout le visage, explorant,... Avant qu'une langue rosée ne vienne lécher sa joue.

"Il s'appelle Akamaru.", sourit Maman en s'agenouillant. "Il est né ce matin... Et c'est ton chien, Kiba... Inuzuka Kiba."

L'enfant regarda sa mère, le chien... Sa sœur, le chien... Le chien, encore le chien...

"Akamaru.", répéta-t-il en caressant la fourrure de ce qu'il savait désormais être un chiot. "C'est mon chien."

* * *

Kiba s'étira en sautant du lit : aujourd'hui, mission ! 

Sa toilette se fit rapidement, et il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, comme à son habitude. Et, comme toujours, son regard se perdit dans le vague en contemplant le vieux panier dans lequel son chien ne couchait plus, mais dont lui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'Akamaru, allongé à ses pieds, bâillait largement. Tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui...

"Kiba, dépêche-toi !"

Oups... Inuzuka Tsume, sa chère maman, semblait en forme, ce matin...

"J'arrive ! Tu viens, Akamaru ? Tu viens, mon chien ?

-Waf !", répondit gaillardement le nommé.

C'est mon chien.

* * *

_Et wela... rev's ?_


End file.
